Wanna live Underground
by Unicornian13
Summary: What if Sarah had said yes to Jareth? What if he wasn't so bad?
1. Chapter 1

"I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." Jareth murmured slowly getting closer to her. Sarah paused and thought about her options. At school no one even really liked her, it's not like she had any friends. And now she thought her own step-mother hated her as well. She looked deeply into his mismatched eyes, and saw hurt and longing _. Love_ she thought. She saw love.

He paused before her, waiting for her decision, but starting to get slightly impatient, he was the Goblin King after all. As he had watched Sarah throughout the whole of the Labyrinth he had to consider his options as well. He was no mere mortal, but he saw something in her eyes that was such a rare spark. Hope, genuine hope, hope and endless love and kindness that would last for many life times. More life times than he had in himself. Sarah's spark lit his spark as well, and combined he believed that it would ignite a volcano of happiness and passion, when already just watching her had lit a fire he could see in his own eyes and he hoped Sarah could see as well. Jareth had her meet his eyes and in his eyes she saw something she had not seen in the beginning. They had gone from lifeless and marbled to layers and layers of darkness swirling with her own hope and new found caring and kindness. Sarah bit her lower lip and broke his intense gaze.

"Sarah, I love you, I know that you will only live for a matter of years and not centuries, but I can change that. All you have to do is stay here, with me, forever. I can give you everything"

He was starting to get desperate, now that he loved her he could not imagine his life without her. He knew she would never want to leave her family but he hoped she could grow to love him as much as he loved her now. Jareth had never felt this way before. He had found himself even singing again. He had truly learned his love when he saw her in a pearl white gown at his ball. The sole purpose was to make her forget about Toby so he could turn him into a goblin, but the second her eyes met his, his cold heart had started to melt under her innocent gaze. It was the first time the two had been put into a relaxed controlled situation. Before it had been her against him trying to convince him with anger and sadness when that only fueled his desire for the child.

To be honest Sarah loved him as well, but she didn't want to. She felt a magnetic pull towards him and it was almost palpable to the point that it felt it could be cut by a knife. The way he spoke, his voice could take her to a far way land where she was able to fly into the sky and day dream on the clouds, playing with their wisps of white that were warm as the sun's rays but looked and behaved like snow. She sighed, finally brought to reality and she could see that Jareth felt the pull as well.

"Yes, I will, I will stay with you" Sarah started but was broken off by the look of relief and happiness in Jareth's eyes. He gently held her head in his hands and stroked her forehead with his thumb, the rest of his icy heart melting away. She cocked her head up to look at him and he pulled her into a loving embrace. She could feel his heart thumping gently compared to hers that was racing.

"Thank you" he whispered into her chocolate hair. He held her close for a moment before breaking off.

"Now, let me show you more of this little Labyrinth that was supposedly a piece of 'cake'". He wrapped her hand in his and they were off to explore the rest of his world he so desperately wanted to show her.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one week since Sarah had decided to live with Jareth and she already felt the inner turmoil of home sickness and guilt begin in her lower abdomen and stretch down her legs. She approached Jareth carefully knowing this conversation could go many different directions.

"Jareth," She felt her concerns dissipate as she was met with his now warm gaze.

"Yes my love?" He started rearranging books in the Labyrinth's library and noticed Sarah was eager for his attention.

"Umm, I was just wondering…" She started but thought better of it knowing that the Goblin King, of all people, if he even was a person… would even consider letting her see her parents again or just let them forget she even existed to ease their pain.

"Never mind," she muttered and started out the door until she felt a warm hand on her waist. She looked up to see Jareth's mouth was the only thing she could see. She tilted her head and was met with his hard stare. She could tell he was trying to read her mind through her eyes.

"Sarah, we are going to be living here for a very long time, you need to be comfortable telling me anything. I would tell you anything and everything. She took a deep breath and decided that he was right, she would be spending forever with him and it would be necessary.

"I miss my parents Jareth, I miss my little brother Toby, I wish I could have gotten to meet my biological mother, and most importantly I wish I could've said goodbye," She choked while saying the last word and swiped at her face instinctively to make sure no tears had made their way down her face. His gaze had become too intense so she had to look down at the floor to not be faced with the sadness she saw in his entire face. They had been silent for so long she hadn't even noticed he was holding her.

"Oh, Sarah," He whispered into her hair. "I should have known this would happen. After all you are only a child."

"Look, if I can never see them I understand, but at least alter their memory so that they won't remember I ever existed. Please Jareth, at least do something." Sarah was sob hiccupping now. All dignity or pride she had walking into this situation had been lost the moment he started holding her.

"Of course Sarah, anything you want, I would give you the Underground crystal moon if I could." He sighed with a small side smile playing over his lips. "I promise to erase the memory that you ever existed, it will be like you never even lived in the Aboveground.


	3. Chapter 3

Now that Sarah knew that she would never be remembered in the Aboveground the idea that she would actually be living forever in the Underground had become all to real. What once had felt like a daydream now felt like plunging into the icy lake of reality. Although they wouldn't remember her she would remember them forever and couldn't imagine how she could continue living. She even caught herself whimpering Toby's name just like she had the moment before she jumped off the ledge in Jareth's gravity defying room. As she continued to ponder her past, she started to fall asleep and slip in her dreams while she continued to sit in one of the library's chairs where she had confronted Jareth about how she wished he could at least erase their memory of her. What must have been hours later she awoke and found herself in a room that she did not recognize. Then she looked over to find Jareth working in a chair beside her with paper's spread everywhere.

"Where am I?" She asked almost to quietly for Jareth to hear.

"You're in my room, I felt that your chambers were much to small for my taste and i'm having it remodeled so you can remain near me, but still have larger chambers."

Sarah noticed something was off about Jareth, she realized the spark in his eye was dimmer and he was much more - distant. Before she could continue wondering what was wrong with him she realized she had just spent the night with Jareth, in his bed no less. Her cheeks immediately flushed pink as she stumbled out the door way but she stopped when she saw Jareth's gleaming smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh tsp tsk Sarah, you should know better than to be embarrassed from spending the night with me. You are my betrothed after all. It's not like our relationship is, oh what do you teenagers say? Some, summer fling, was it?"

Sarah now throughly mortified had almost made it out the corridor when he called out her name.

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't actually spend the night next to you. Even though it would have been completely normal behavior, I wanted your consent."

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." She turned back to glare at him.

"Although you may not be in the Labyrinth I still control every turn and every room. If I wanted you to see complete darkness then believe me, you will."


	4. Chapter 4

"If I wanted you to see complete darkness then believe me, you will," _what was that supposed to mean?_ , Sarah pondered. Up until this point Sarah had believed Jareth to be

understanding and loving, she never realized just how deep his rabbit hole went. _Does he even love me_ , Sarah thought for the hundredth time, but more importantly, _do I even_

 _love him?_ This was the question Sarah asked herself every morning, every night, when she saw him, and whenever this deadly question popped into her mind. Before she could

continue sulking about their love Jareth strode into the room interrupting her thoughts. Instead of wearing his usual leather or sequins, he was wearing a casual white blouse and

leggings. Sarah stood up and attempted to look him in the eye but failed, unsure how to act in this situation.

"Sarah, I love you as much as any being could, but you need to understand that me being The Goblin King does put a damper on intimacy and informality between us. It's

not as if I will be cruel to you, but, you are to be Queen, My Queen."

As soon as Jareth stated the word intimacy he made his way towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. Sarah was still to confused to be able to look him in the eye. This was

not the same man she had said yes to when

she was about to lose her family and whole life. He was so close to her she could smell his aroma of spice and was that an undertone of… Vanilla? _Stop Sarah you need to focus. Is_

 _this just a mutual attraction or do you really love him?_ This seemed to be the question wasn't it? Was it love or attraction? Sarah stopped trying to decide and thought this would

be a good time to forget about it and just lose herself in his warmth and touch. She leaned into him like she couldn't stand on her own. Then as she began talking she backed way

a

couple paces so she wouldn't become to distracted.

"Jareth," She started confidently but started to become more nervous as she continued to talk.

"Did you bring me here, to your castle, because I wished Toby away or was it something else?" Jareth was

leaning against one of the thousands of corridors in the castle while eating what appeared to be an indigo apple. "Well, my dear, I am obligated as The Goblin King to take the child

and have the one who wished it away to

run my Labyrinth if they so choose, but you were the first to complete it. Now, do you think that a fifteen year old girl would be the first person to complete the Labyrinth? I mean

honestly Sarah you can't be that naive. I let you win and had some of my subjects befriend you to help you win. Now, at the end when you could have gone back home I had you

decide to stay with me. Luckily, you said yes and now you are here with me. Forever."

"But I mean I'm sure you have the power to choose any person you like in the Underground and

Aboveground. Why me? A fifteen year old girl nonetheless."

"As you should know age doesn't matter to me. I'm centuries old you are practically a baby to me. If it

wasn't for our souls being entwined. I never chose you Sarah, she did." He said pointing to a picture showing the story of two lovers from different worlds connected by a bridge of

stars made by a goddess in a dress made of golden and blue stardust. Her hair flowed down past her ankles in blonde tendrils and her eyes were galaxies within galaxies until you

reached her violet pupils. Sarah started to get dizzy and was just able to utter one last sentence before she was unable to speak,

"Wait, who is she? I feel like I know her-"


	5. Chapter 5

The second Sarah looked at the painting she had started to hyperventilate and she knew something was wrong. Memories and snapshots of what appeared to be her mother

and a young child came flooding back to her. She almost passed out when the memories came it was like she was living them.

"You should know her," Jareth started.

"She is your sister after all, one of the most powerful beings in the Underground"

"What are talking about," Sarah countered.

"Well, when you born you were not an only child like you thought. Your mother had two beautiful baby girls. One had dark raven hair and chocolate eyes, that was you. The

other had golden locks reaching her ankles and baby blue eyes. That would be your sister, both from the same mother but couldn't be more different. The reason you never knew

your biological mother was because when she was taking your sister out for a stroll she stumbled into one of the most rare wormholes to the Underground. Your mother must have

been extremely special because it showed itself to her. Without paying attention she continued walking and reappeared in the Underground in front of the Forest of Fairies. She

continued wandering deeper into the forest, but, could never find some sort of civilization. After a few days of walking and eating stray berries she fell ill and a group of fairies took

pity on her. On closer inspection they realized how beautiful she was and since all beings are valued by beauty they took special care of her and made her their queen. Your sister

grew up by the fairies and one day while she was playing unsupervised near their vat of fairy dust, she fell in. A normal mortal would have died instantly from the sheer power, but

no, your sister belonged in the Underground and it wasn't coincidence your mother stumbled through the wormhole, the Underground was calling her. Once your sister fell in she

became one of the most powerful beings in the Underground, and just eight years old. Then since time works differently when you live in the Underground she is over hundreds of

years old and controls what mortals call, love. You may call her "Cupid" I believe and consider him to be a myth, he's, actually, she's not. The moment I saw you when I came to

ask you to run my Labyrinth I felt this warmth spread through my body and I know you felt it too."

Sarah smiled and looked down. Of course she felt this warmth spread throughout her body. She felt it whenever she looked at him. Then Sarah started to think about her

sister. How is this even possible, wouldn't her dad tell her about having a sister? She decided to ask Jareth.

"When your mother and sister left I decided that in order to ease your families pain to create a story saying you never had a sister and your mother was an actress not an

accountant. It was a rather brilliant story if I do say so myself." Jareth smirked, obviously trying to lighten this now somber mood.

"This was too much. How could Sarah possibly digest all this new information so quickly.

"Can I meet her?" Sarah asked.

"I mean, how can I even know she's my sister?" Sarah knew this question was stupid but she wanted to ask it anyway.

"She told me, and so did her mother of course when I met her for her christening as the goddess of love."

"You've met her!?'' Sarah exploded. How in the world could he not have told him sooner.

"Well, do you want to meet her?" He asked, getting impatient with her outburst at him.

"Of course, are you kidding me?" She was getting frustrated with his bluntness and lack of common sense. How could she not want to meet her long lost sister.

"Well come on then, we haven't got all day."


	6. Chapter 6

The moment they made it to the Forest of Fairies Sarah could feel the power emanating from the leaves, then as she came closer some of the branches reached out to her.

"They recognize you as their Queen." Jareth smiled as he said this, obviously pleased with himself.

"Queen? I thought I was only the Queen of Goblin city."

"Oh, Sarah, Sarah, there are many things you do not know. You are the Queen of the entire Underground. It may not be official but all my subjects view you as such."

"I thought the Fairies were not a part of your realm."

"Technically, they're not, but since you are a thing of such high status they still show you such respect."

"Oh," was all Sarah could say. At first she was extremely offended that he had called her a thing, but she realized the customs here were very different. Maybe she could change

that, she wasn't used to being revered and didn't now how to react when a swarm of fairies placed flower crowns on Jareth and Sarah's heads. Jareth said something in a different

language and bowed. Sarah thought that it would be a good idea to bow as well.

"What do we do now?" Sarah was very confused at this point, were they even allowed to see her sister, or was she still in, what appeared to be, space.

"Now, we wait, your sister needs to decide wether or not she wants to meet you."

"What do you mean wants to meet me? Of course she wants to meet me, I'm her sister,"

"Well, Sarah you'd be surprised, family doesn't mean very much in the Underground, it's more your social ties and jobs that come first, instead of family. The way time works in

the Underground has forced her to age much faster, what feels like centuries to her are more like years to you, currently, until you get accustomed as well."

"Wait, so you're saying that fae actually don't live forever it's actually one lifetime in the Aboveground?"

"Precisely," Jareth was now fiddling with his lopsided crown which had fallen onto his face.

"Here, let me help you with that-" Sarah was cut off when a trail of glowing fairies ushered them deeper into the forest.

"Ah, it appears they have allowed you to see her, I am not welcome so you run along and i'll stay here," Sarah sighed exasperatedly, once again she was being treated like a

child, even though technically she was. Once the line of fairies leading her stopped she looked around, it was just an open clearing, no sign of life for what Sarah could see. After

she'd made a full circle she stopped right where she entered, when she saw a blue light. The light slowly became bigger and bigger until Sarah could not look at it any more.

"Hello, sister," The light twinkled. "I see you have finally made it to the Underground, all my doing of course. I just wish I could have met you before I came here, such a sad

way to finally meet." Althea sighed. Once she finished talking the light took on the delicate figure of a woman, then after a few giggles she looked exactly like the woman from the

painting.

"Haha, that tickles," She chuckled after finally taking her human form.

"What do you mean all your doing?" Sarah couldn't help but feel confused that it wasn't because of Jareth's doing that she was here.

"Well, how do you think, that of all people, Jareth chose a pubescent fifteen year old girl to run the Labyrinth, and let alone actually win?"

"Uh, I guess, I just thought-"

"Thought what? Oh, honey, you're not going to get very far in this world if you can't see how things truly are." She paused to wipe the glitter from her shoulders, "It just

happened that my own sister was the perfect match for the king of the Goblin city. Since it's my job, I had you chosen for the Labyrinth and told Jareth to put up an act to make it

seem like he was cruel but also seduce you simultaneously. Then I spoke with a few of the Labyrinths creatures to befriend you. You don't think he actually loves you yet do you?"

"Well I did," Sarah muttered.

"You must understand, he will come to love you someday, but not today, especially a girl who's not even fully developed yet, I mean if he even does love you it would be a sisterly

love."

"How long will it take for him to love me romantically and as a woman?"

"Hard to say, I'd guess around three years. The sad part is he plans to marry you in six months."

"Six months? That is insane, there is no way i'm marrying him in six months."

"Too bad sweet pea, you chose to stay with him in the Underground, rules are rules, you are to be wed on your sixteenth birthday."

"I- I- what have I done?" She brought her hands to her tear stained cheeks and covered her eyes. Poor Sarah, a fifteen year old girl, betrothed to a king centuries old. She  
gathered her thoughts and came up with the best plan she could think of. "Althea, I can't live like this, I love him, but this is not my life. He is not worth any possible chance of happiness I could ever have. Maybe i'll get married someday, but not like this, not in the Underground. Althea, I want to live Aboveground."


	7. Chapter 7

"You? You want to live in the Aboveground? After all this trouble, all this work, to get you here? I don't think so missy." Althea scoffed with anger, but also with a tinge of sadness.

"Please Althea, you don't understand. You said so yourself, I'm only fifteen years old. I don't want to marry a man that is centuries years older than me. Plus it makes me feel….Uncomfortable.

"What did you mutter? Uncomfortable was it? Well, I have news for you, Jareth makes everyone feel uncomfortable and you will come to get used to his-"

"My what Althea? My charms, my devilishly good looks? Or maybe was it my smile that can woo any girl in the land?" Jareth spread out his gloved hands as he rudely interrupted their important conversation.

"No, I was going to say your quirks. Jareth, you know better to step on sacred fairy land without my permission, I am the ruler of this land-not you"

"Ah, yes. Something I'll need to work on since _everything_ else is mine." Sarah started backing up and thinking about where that portal may be while trying to casually look for it.

"Jareth, what did you hear?" Althea pressed him.

"Hm, wouldn't you like to know?" He glided out of her sight and came up behind her and whispered, "Althea, Sarah is not leaving this land, and I need you to make sure that she never escapes." His eyes flickered with amusement and danger, so Althea knew to stop pressing him or things could get… out of hand.

"Fine, but get away from me" She spat at his shoes to prove her point.

"Ugh, fairy salvia, that's never coming out" he stepped away seeming rather pleased with himself, but also concerned. _I may have stopped Althea for now but now that she comes across as queen, what creatures will befriend her now?_ These thoughts continued to pester him for the next few days until he came up with a plan, _it's for her own good_ was the last thought he had before setting up chains on her wall and set up bars around the door. Before he had a chance to see what he had done he left the room and went back to the fairy kingdom to retrieve Sarah.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah had overheard the conversation between Jareth and Althea and she felt her last hope of escape had been stamped out like an ember in a fire. She took one last look behind a bush for the portal and saw some flicker of light when Jareth came up behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he let out a subtle groan only she could sense. She pulled away from him and stared him down,

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms and looked away.

"It's time for us to go home Sarah" He tried to be gentle but would soon give up as his cooing did nothing to loosen the pain in her heart.

"Home, I don't think I would call it that…" she looked at him again slight anger but mostly sadness.

"Look, Sarah I know this is hard for you but you have to understand that you chose this, I didn't force you to do anything," he bargained.

"I'm a kid Jareth!" She yelled, surprised at her outburst she turned her head down and shrunk back a little. "I don't know what I want yet, but what I do know is that I miss my real home and my family and my freedom," she whispered, trying to appeal to his mercy if he had any.

"Dammit Sarah," He muttered. "I can't, I can't just bring you back to the surface as if nothing happened, because something did happen something big. You are my match and I only have one!" He growled.

"Sure I get it, because I only have one match too and you know what? I don't want it. So just answer me one question. Do you even find me attractive? Am I appealing to you?" She looked up at him with her last bit of hope shimmering in her glossy eyes.

"Attractiveness is objective I mean I'm sure that lots of people find you pretty so yes, you are attractive." He tried to circumvent her question but Sarah would have none of it.

"You know that's not what I meant, you know what? Don't say it, I can't handle any more of this crap. Let's just go, I knew appealing to your nonexistent mercy was futile."

"Sarah, please-"he gently rested his hand on her shoulder and tried to counsel her but she just shrugged it off.

"Don't, just… Don't" She pulled away and turned her body from him, waiting to be warped back.

He let out a pained sigh remembering the bars he set up for her room and realized she needed it more than ever but also knowing that this would drive an even bigger wedge in between them. Without any more thought they were back in the castle and Sarah behind her bars. He knew because he heard a loud groan and hysterical laughter, "You have GOT to be kidding me!" She screamed. "You can't just lock up your problems Jareth! Even if I were a dog this would be cruel treatment and I am to be your WIFE!"

It pained him to see her this way but he knew that this was the only solution now that her power was growing, it wouldn't be long until she realized that this labyrinth was half hers. Oh god, what will I do once she realizes? He moaned as he pressed his head against his desk to compose himself to try and calm Sarah down. He could still hear her quiet occasional giggles and different forms of "I can't believe this" repeated over and over. He decided that the best person to calm herself down would be Sarah and time and that he would only provoke her further.

That night as he was trying to sleep he heard a loud clang against the metal bars. This repeated around three times before he got out of bed and went to go give her a firm talking to.

"What in the world is going on in here?" He stopped after a second remembering that his own father had said the exact same thing and she hated to be treated like a child. She huffed the strand of hair in her eyes and looked up at him angrily yet calmly.

"Well, it appears my dear husband has finally come to check up on his distressed wife. How kind of you."

"Sarah stop playing games we all know why I had to lock you up in here, it was my last option you were ignoring all reason."

"Okay, first of all, **had** to? I think had to is a but stressed. Second of all your last option, did you even try anything else or was this just the first idea that popped in that empty head of yours and third of all I was not ignoring all reason I was being more rational than you are, because who in their right mind puts their wife in a dungeon?" She blurted, her red face gaining even more color as she glared at him with daggers.

"Oh Sarah, Sarah, Sarah… You have forgotten your place my dear. I may be your soul mate but I am your King, and you shall treat me with such respect." He spat. "How dare you call me daft, and question my mental stability. I run a kingdom in fact I run this world and from now on you will regard me as Your Majesty, not more of this Jareth that is reserved for other kings. I have been generous up until now but I can be cruel." He looked down on her as she sat on the floor with her raven hair covering her face except for her nose.

"Now, you are going to go to sleep and you are going to stay here quietly or I will be forced to adorn you with chains, have I made myself clear?" A sniff from Sarah was her reply but that was not enough.

"I said, have I made myself clear!" He rumbled.

"Yes, your majesty." She hissed.

"Good, now get some rest my pet. We'll be looking at wedding plans tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah woke with a sharp pain at the base of her neck. It traveled down her spine and pooled at the base of her back. She gingerly reached back and rubbed where it

hurt the most. She bent her head down towards the floor and stared confused at it, not knowing why she wasn't in her bed. Her eyes traveled down the thick slabs of

rock and climbed up the walls where they met the bars that formed her cell. The memories of the yelling and of him hit her like a sledge hammer and she sat there just

blinking for a matter of minutes. Sarah began to cry. It started slowly with her eyes fogging up and her breathing getting labored. She brought her hands to her face and

gently shook from the jerking movements crying gave her.

She sobbed quietly while she remembered Toby. She remembered her step mother and her father. Her friends at school that did care about her. They all did. The

realization stopped the crying faster than it had started. She brought them down from her face and looked at her dirty hands from being on the ground all night. _I'm_

 _selfish, aren't I? I'm just a little girl who got too deep into fantasy land._ She stood quietly and walked to the center of her cell by the bars. She ran her fingers along

every crevice to find some way of escape. She walked quicker along the walls, searching frantically.

She took a deep breath and recollected herself. _He's a fae right? Wouldn't it be exciting if there was some way that I could escape? Don't they live for this kind of risk?_

The first thing that came to her mind was a secret room triggered by pushing on one of these rocks. She made it her mission to slowly and meticulously press on every

rock in the space available to her. None of them moved even a little bit. Now tired from the mental and physical exhaustion she lowered herself to the ground. She

rubbed her still aching neck and realized that Jareth would be arriving any moment now to make her look at wedding plans. Jareth. She hadn't thought about him yet.

She now knew that even if she did love him, she couldn't. He's too old and different, but most importantly, he's a part of this world. The world that I can no longer be in.

As she continued to calmly think about Jareth and every reason why he was the furthest thing from a suitable pair for her, she heard, what she assumed, was Jareth's

footsteps.

 _I knew I shouldn't have been so harsh on her. What was I thinking, forcing her to call me Majesty and now making her look at wedding plans without her even wanting_

 _to marry me_. _But still, she was not thinking when she said such things, I could have punished her far worse._ He ran his slender gloved through his golden hair and let

out a regal sigh. He gently pulled and massaged until he stood outside her door. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath as he pushed the door open.

"Sarah, my precious, how are you?" Jareth gently prodded to see her anger level. Sarah took the calm approach and knew that she needed to gain his trust and favor as

quickly as possible if she was to get out of the cell.

"I'm fine, Your Majesty, thank you" She stood up from the uncomfortable ground and walked to the front of the bars. Jareth was fearful now, she was taking this much

too well.

"I apologize, Sarah I was much too hard on you. I should never have made you stay in a cell, I just could not leave a possibility that you would escape." Jareth didn't

want to come off as weak, but he did want to show that he was sorry. Sarah treaded carefully now, she wanted to get out of this cell and back into the privacy of her

normal room so she could plan her escape.

"Oh Jareth, you knew I would never leave you. I was just overwhelmed, but I'm okay now. I'm staying here with you, forever." She smiled as she told her grand lie,

there was no way she was staying here, and by the relieved look on his face he was eating this up.

"Sarah I must say; I am quite surprised by your calmness at this situation. I mean based on how you reacted when I put you in here I would have thought you would

be clawing at me by now." She smiled gracefully and walked towards him with hidden anger in her eyes.

"Oh don't apologize Jareth, really. I was out of control, I completely understand." She showed mock sympathy on her face and had both hands on the bars. Jareth was

highly suspicious now, and began to interrogate her casually.

"So, you're not mad? You are not mad that I threw you in a cell, made you call me your majesty, and then told you we were going to look at wedding plans today when

you clearly didn't want to marry me? I find all of this highly unlikely. I know your personality Sarah; you can't hide your emotions from me.

"But there is nothing to hide, I hold no grudges and am not mad in the slightest. It's okay Jareth."

"Yes, but even I, a king, know that what you said was not okay and what I said was not either! Any normal human being would feel angry at this; I know you're hiding

something and it's more than just emotions. Look, I'm going to take away the bars and the chains and I will restore you to your former room setup. If I find anything

out of the ordinary in your room I will without hesitation restore you back into your cell. Does that seem fair?" He knew this, once again, sounded harsh but he did want

to get his point across and at least have her fear him enough that she won't do something she will regret.

"Yes of course" She spoke through gritted teeth and a smile plastered on her face.

"Now, I'm not going to make you look at wedding plans just yet. I have moved it back three months, so you will be wed after the age of sixteen. It is highly irregular and

I will have to face much judgement with the court, but I did it all for you. Isn't that generous?"

"Extremely, thank you very much" Sarah did mean some of that, it was nice to have a little bit of cushion time in case her plan did not go as quickly as she liked.

"Great, now I am trusting you a little bit here Sarah. I have invited Althea over to come and keep you company while I go on a business trip for a few days. I don't know

when I will be back exactly, but it shouldn't be more than four. I trust her to keep you safe, I will be leaving at the stroke of noon, which is in approximately three hours.

Breakfast is on the chair behind you." As he waved his arm upwards the cell that had originally transformed her room, dissolved into nothing but a memory. Her plush

velvet arm chair had a gorgeous silver tray balancing on it. Her deep cherry sleigh bed frame was back, adorned with a matching plum velvet duvet. Sarah had missed

her reading nook as well, which let in just enough light to illuminate the books she read, but not so much that would hurt her eyes.

Crap, she thought, I haven't got much time now. With Jareth leaving and Althea coming, I have to work on her to get her to see eye to eye with me. Sarah turned away

from her breakfast and walked past Jareth to lean on her bed frame.

"That sounds wonderful, I think I will stay here until your departure. I wish you safe travels. Good bye Jareth." She meant to come off as grateful but instead she

sounded cold and distant. He gave her a combination of a grimace and a smile as he left the room. He gently clicked it shut and realized he had made a huge mistake.


End file.
